La SaintValentin des Vocaloid
by Kwik-Chan
Summary: Le jour de la Saint-Valentin est rempli avec antincipation, amour et chagrin dans le monde entier, et les Vocaloid ne font pas exception. RinxLen noncest, GakupoxLuka, hors saison.
1. Chapter 1

Le 14 Février, la Saint-Valentin. C'est un jour dangereux pour les célibataires à travers le monde : rempli avec de l'anticipation, de l'amour et du chagrin. Les Vocaloids, détendus dans leur appartement à Tokyo, un dimanche matin, ne font pas exception.

« Hé, vous deux ! Avez-vous donner des chocolats à quiconque cette année ? » Demanda Len, penché sur le canapé. Miku et Rin, regardant la télévision en grignotant des ''Mikado'', jetèrent un regard sur la blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi ? Tu espères en obtenir quelques-uns ? » Ricana Rin.

Miku, ignorant la remarque de Rin, sourit et pêcha un sac sur le sol. « Ici ! » Dit-elle, lui présentant une petite boîte avec ''Len'' écrit sur le dessus, et un ruban jaune. « Ce n'est qu'une obligation, mais j'espère que tu les apprécieras. »

« Ah, merci ! » S'écria Len, en prenant la boîte, ne pouvant cacher son soulagement.

« Cela ne compte pas ! » Bouda Rin. « Miku est juste trop gentille, elle a donné des chocolats à tout le monde. Les chocolats doivent être faits maison ! Une déclaration d'amour ! »

« Oh non, qu'est-ce qui m'échappe ici ? Demanda Miku avec un sourire confus.

« Rin a parié que personne ne voulait me donner de chocolats cette année... Encore... » Déclara Len, découragé.

« Si je gagne, personne ne lui donne de chocolats, et il me doit une faveur » Expliqua Rin, un sourire narquois.

« Mais si elle perd, je reçois des chocolats et elle me doit une faveur aussi ! » Ajouta Len.

« Ouais, ouais » Dit Rin, montrant ses paroles par les gestes.

« N'as-tu pas quelqu'un qui t'aime à l'école ? » Demanda Miku, avec des clins d'oeil.

« Non... Pas que je sache... » Répondit Len avec une voix monotone, baissant la tête dans le désespoir.

Miku pensa pendant un moment. « Eh bien, vous êtes cool et amusants à côtoyer. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un va vous donner des chocolats ! » Dit-elle encourageante.

« Merci, Miku » Dit-il avec un soupir. « J'apprécie. »

« Oh, n'essaye pas de faire tenir ses espoirs en place. » Dit Ren en faisant la moue. « Tu peux lui donner une mauvaise idée. »

« Que veux-tu dire par, ''lui donner... » La question de Miku fut interrompu par Meiko bondissant hors de l'ascenseur dans la salle de séjour, une bouteille de saké dans une main et l'écharpe de Kaito dans l'autre.

« Saké, saké ~ ! » Chanta Meiko, traînant l'homme aux cheveux bleus derrière elle. La voix faible de Kaito tentait d'étouffer les protestations, mais le résultat était du charabia inaudible.

« Onee-chan, tu ne dois pas abuser de Kaito-nii-chan comme ça ! » Déclara Miku, marchant vers eux.

« Mais, mais... » Se plaignit Meiko. « Son ennuyant visage n'arrêtait pas de me parler, et il n'arrêtait pas de venir pour avoir plus de saké, et je me suis lassé de l'entendre alors j'ai juste tiré sur son écharpe, et ta-da ! » Elle semblait être fière de découvrir comment faire taire Kaito en l'étouffant à mort.

« Pas plus de saké ! » Déclara Miku, arrachant la bouteille des mains de Meiko.

« Awh, allez, Miku-Chan ! » Se plaignit la femme, légèrement ivre, en essayant d'attraper la bouteille. Toutefois, elle tenait Miku loin d'elle.

« Donne-moi l'écharpe et tu pourras avoir ça en retour. » Dit sévèrement Miku. Meiko à contrecœur et obligeait, lui remit l'écharpe bleue en échange de la bouteille de saké. Kaito haleta de l'air sur le plancher alors que Meiko, bornée, par loin, bouteille à la main.

« Merci, Miku-chan ! » S'écria Kaito, étreignant les chevilles de Miku. « Ivre, Meiko est si effrayante, mais tu m'as sauvé ! »

« Là, là » Dit-elle, lui caressant la tête comme un chien.

« Tu sais... » Dit Len à Rin, à voix basse. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'a pas simplement enlever l'écharpe pour s'échapper... »

Rin haleta sarcastique et le regarda. « Onii-chan n'enlève JAMAIS son écharpe ! Ils sont inséparables !

Len lui jeta un regard étrange. « Littéralement ? »

« Qui sait... » Songeait Rin.

Les quatre d'entre eux se sont assis pour regarder la télévision, la récente expérience de mort imminente de Kaito fut vite oublié quand Miku lui tendit sa petite boîte de chocolats, enveloppé d'un ruban bleu.

xxxXXXxxx

Meiko errait dans les couloirs du troisième étage en sirotant sa bouteille quand elle heurta Luka à un angle. La femme aux cheveux roses sauta contre le mur, les mains derrière le dos. « Meiko ! Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? » Demanda Meiko, en essayant de voir le paquet dans les mains de Luka. « C'est des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

Le sourire de Luka se crispa. « Peut-être. » Même ivre, Meiko avait été remarquablement forte.

Meiko se pencha en avant, souriante. « Vous vouliez les laisser dans la chambre de Gakupo, peut-être ? »

Luka se détourna, en rougissant. « Je veux juste voir l'air stupide sur son visage quand il réalisera qu'ils sont de moi » Dit-elle obstinément.

« Eh bien, vous vous amusés avec ça ! » Déclara Meiko, en aboyant de rire. Elle prit une autre gorgée de saké et tomba dans le couloir même qu'elle venait de traverser.

Luka soupira. _Cette femme ne devrait vraiment pas boire autant..._ Pensa-t-elle pour la millième fois cette semaine.

Et ce qu'elle avait dit à Meiko n'était pas un mensonge. Elle était seule en laissant les chocolats pour Gakupo pour voir comment il allait réagir. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison. Non, pas du tout. Juste un bon rire, et peut-être quelques jours libres.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si je blessais vraiment quelqu'un » Marmonna Luka à elle-même. « Il a un ego assez grand pour que quelque chose comme ça lui fasse du mal ».

* * *

><p>Coucou mes petits lecteurs ! Le premier chapitre vous plaît ? Une tite review ?<p>

Lien Fanfic Original : .net/s/6406005/1/Vocaloid_Valentines_Day

Demandeuse : Moi-même, Kwik-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

« Pas encore de chocolats, hein ? » Taquina Rin, cet après-midi. Le pauvre garçon était affalé sur une chaise, dans un état d'esprit aussi immonde qu'auparavant.

« Les filles pouvaient au moins appeler ou quelque chose... » Murmura-t-il amèrement à lui-même. « Appelez et demandez si nous pouvions nous rencontrez quelque part... Où alors me donner des chocolats... C'est pas comme si c'était impossible de me voir juste parce que c'est un dimanche... »

« Elles sont probablement trop nerveuse » A suggéré Miku.

« Pourquoi le seraient-elles ? Je ne suis pas une personne intimidante... » Se plaignit Len.

« Vous avez ce droit, M. Girly-boy ! » Dit Rin avec un rire.

Miku se pencha pour caresser le dos du garçon pour le consoler. « Tu t'es un peu établi pour celle-là, Lenny-chan... »

« Je suis à la maison ! Appela Gakupo d'une voix chantante, quand il est entré dans l'appartement. Miku et Kaito ont été les seuls qui ont daigné répondre « Bienvenue à la maison. »

« Tu es encore froide aujourd'hui, ma chère ? » Dit-il en se penchant sur le mur, à côté de Luka. « Tu n'as pas de chocolats à me donner ? ». Elle l'ignora.

« Heheh, peut-être devrais-tu vérifier ta chambre », Dit Meiko d'une voix pâteuse, depuis la cuisine.

Il y avait une pause comme Gakupo décida s'il fallait croire la femme ivre ou non. Il a finalement décidé qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien vérifier, au cas où... _Non pas qu'il soit très probable que Luka me laisse des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin, _pensa-t-il.

« Hmmm, c'est quelqu'un d'un peu sournois, je pense que je devrais vérifier » Dit-il à la femme, ne répondant pas encore, alors qu'il tentait de marcher d'une allure décontracté vers l'escalier, mais il était évident que ses pas étaient impatients. Une fois qu'il pensait être hors de vue, il commença à dévaler les marches.

L'homme aux cheveux violets dégagea trois récits de l'escalier avec facilité et fut bientôt debout dans l'embrasure de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux quand il a vu la petite boîte carrée sur le coin de son lit.

_Elle m'a vraiment donner des chocolats ! _Pensait-il joyeusement, se dépêchant pour ramasser la boîte. Sur cette boîte, il y avait son nom et un petit dessin d'aubergine. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Luka, debout dans l'embrasure de la boîte. Il se retourna pour faire face à elle, une expression de joie pure sur son visage.

« Luka, tu as vraiment... » Commença-t-il, mais a été interrompu par une série de rires hystériques. La vue stoïque de Luka Megurine tombait de rire était suffisant pour le détourner des chocolats.

« Tu... Ton visage... Tu ressembles à... Une écolière... » A-t-elle réussi à dire entre deux fous rires. Le son de son rire était si contagieux, que Gakupo se retrouva bientôt à rire aussi.

« Pourquoi... Es-tu... Rire ? » A-t-elle demandé quand elle le remarqua.

« Je ne sais pas... Parce que tu es... » Répondit-il.

Luka s'est calmé et essuya les larmes qui avaient échappé du fou rire. « Désolée, je voulais juste voir ce que serait ta réaction » A-t-elle expliqué, et ria encore.

« Hmmm, je ne pense pas que c'est la seule raison » A-t-il dit dans un ton habituellement charmeur.

Elle roula des yeux. « Gee, tu récupères assez rapidement du rejet. » A-t-elle dit.

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai été rejetée encore une fois » A-t-il dit, mettant ses mains contre le mur autour d'elle.

« Eh bien, je viens officiellement de te rejeté. Heureux maintenant ? » Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Ça vaut le coup depuis que je t'ai vu rire. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Il sourit.

« Je voudrais faire un pari » A-t-il dit. « Je parie que si je t'embrasse, tu ne serais pas capable de résister à m'embrasser en retour. »

Luka roula des yeux à nouveau. « Ouais, c'est ça. Si tu pense que je serais naïve à ce po... »

Ses mots ont été soudainement coupés par les lèvres chaudes de Gakupo contre les siennes. Comme il l'embrassa tendrement, elle dû serrer sa mâchoire pour empêcher ses lèvres de glisser et de ce céder à la douceur du baiser. Oubliant de l'écarter, elle allait avoir assez d'ennuis en essayant de ne pas le repousser...

Il ne manifesta aucun signe de libération, cependant, et elle était sur le point d'atteindre sa limite. Elle a permis de passer ses lèvres juste un peu...

« Ha » déclara Gakupo, tout à coup, puis avec un demi-mètre de distance, souriant triomphalement. « J'ai gagné. »

Luka sentit le sang monter à ses joue et leva la main pour le gifler. « Tu es un imbéci... »

Dans un mouvement rapide, il lui tenait la main contre le mur et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, Luka se laissa encore embrasser.

C'est un de ces moment où l'on oublie tout, dans le passé et l'avenir et se concentre entièrement le présent. Luka, qui aurait normalement tuer l'homme pour l'avoir toucher, se retrouva être emporté par ce contact. Elle n'avait que légèrement le temps de penser. _Que fais-je ?Quel est ce sentiment qui rend subitement impossible à se détacher ?_

C'est Gakupo qui a finalement rompu le baiser quelques instants plus tard, à bout de souffle. Il surveilla le visage rougi de Luka avec un sourire béat. « Tu disais donc. »

Récupérant, la femme aux cheveux roses le foudroya du regard. « C'était quoi ça ? »Dit-elle accusatrice.

« N'agis pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimer » Dit Gakupo avec joie.

« La ferme » Grommela Luka.

Les bras de Gakupo enroulé autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux longs, tentant de défaire sa queue de cheval. Comme ce baiser profond augmenta, elle se retrouva reposant dans ses bras. Un sentiment de bonheur et... Autre chose... Gonflant dans sa poitrine, sa confusion.

D'être avec Gakupo elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Mais, étrangement, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer de se retenir.

Visage rouge et haletante, elle aurait pu restait là à jamais, l'embrassant si elle n'avait pas soudainement réalisé...

« Merde ! » Dit-elle, sautant en arrière. « Je dois faire le dîner ! »

Gakupo sourit simplement et la tira plus près de lui. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête comme ses arguments étaient étouffés par le tissus épais sur son épaule.

« Si je ne vais pas là-bas, ils vont venir ici pour me chercher » Murmura-t-elle, en tournant sa tête pour parler.

« Quelle importance ? Disons tout simplement que nous voulons rester ici. » A-t-il dit d'une voix douce.

« Laisse-moi partir, Gakupo. S'il te plaît ? Sérieusement, laisse-moi partir. » Luka poussa sa poitrine, frustrée. Sa poigne était douce, mais forte comme le fer. Elle envisagea de lui donner un coup de genou à l'entre jambe, qui l'inciterait certainement à la libérer, mais le blesserait également beaucoup. Elle décida contre lui.

« Je vais faire un deal avec toi, alors. Je te laisse partir, si.. » Commença Gakupo.

« Si quoi ? » Demanda Luka, curieuse. Il la laissa s'éloigner suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si tu me donnes une chance » Termina-t-il, en souriant sincèrement. Luka, bouche ouverte, surprise. « Ne te l'ai-je pas dit, Luka ? Je t'aime. »

Il lui avait dit. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais cru... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au fond de son cœur, elle savait que quelque chose l'a gênée d'admettre à elle-même : Elle l'aimait aussi, probablement.

Abaissant son regard, elle bégaya sur sa réponse. « D-dans ce cas... Tu peux considérer ces chocolats... Pour des chocolats de Saint-Valentin... » Luka sentit son visage prendre une teinte encore plus rouge.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » Dit Gakupo avec un rire. Il lui donna un baiser rapide, puis la laissa partir. « Peut-être que vous pourriez faire quelque chose avec des aubergines, ce soir, puisque c'est la Saint-Valentin et tu sais que tu m'aimes ? »

« Si tu veux » Dit-elle avec un grognement. Mais tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, glacée.

Jetant un coup d'œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, ils y avaient quatre paires d'yeux, choqués.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia-Sama : <strong>C'est mignon...Pas complete? Suite? Yataaaa! J'aime beaucoup ce début, veux la suite *-* Je donnerais des chocolats à Len moi x3_

Réponse : Merci *-* ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ! Je suis en train de le traduire en ce moment même, voilà, voilà !

A plus mes petits lecteurs !

Kwik.


	3. Chapter 3

« En conclusion, l'écoute clandestine est erronée ! » Énonça sévèrement Luka, bien que ses joues rouges vifs et l'expression inconfortable ont montré comme elle était toujours troublée.

Elle se tenait debout à la tête de la table de salle à manger, face à Miku, Kaito, Rin et Len, dont deux été affalés dans leurs sièges le regard honteux, et dont deux été pliés sur la table, après un temps difficile pour ne pas craquer. Gakupo était appuyé contre le mur derrière elle, gloussant insupportablement calme de temps en temps sa gêne.

« S-sumimasen, onee-chan... » Déclara Miku, coupable. « Nous avons juste vu que vous suiviez Gakupo et, bien, nous étions curieux... »

« Ça ne se reproduira pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Pardonnez-nous ! S'est excusé Kaito.

« Dis, puisque vous êtes ensemble maintenant, vous allez être comme deux tourtereaux ou quoi ? » Demanda Rin.

« Nous-nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Okay, peut-être un peu... Mais non ! Pour-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » Bégaya Luka.

« J'ai faim... » Ajouta Len.

« Oui ! Dîner ! Je vais aller le faire ! » Déclara Luka, se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Après un moment, Gakupo riant de nouveau, s'avança et se pencha sur la table où Luka avait été debout. « Vous ne devriez pas trop la pousser... Elle a tellement été confuse aujourd'hui, je pense un peu que d'avantage l'enverrais au-dessus du bord entièrement.

« Et ça t'amuses ? Commenta Len.

« Tu es réellement heureux, n'est-ce pas, onee-chan ? » Demanda Miku en souriant.

« Yeahuh ! » Gazouilla Gakupo, un grand sourire.

Kaito le fixa de haut, et une série de félicitations et de rires ont suivi. Finalement, Luka jeta un œil dans la pièce.

« J'espère que vous ne riez pas tous à mes dépens » Dit-elle, criant.

« Non, pas du tout ! Je suis juste en train de discipliner ces enfants-là. » Répondit Gakupo, en essayant de faire un visage impassible. « Et Kaito » Ajouta-t-il, une seconde après.

Une autre série de rires éclata, et Luka leur tira la langue, puis se retira dans la cuisine. Essayant d'ignorer le bruit de la salle à manger, elle retourna préparer le dîner. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la poêle sur la cuisinière, qu'elle se rendit compte... Qu'elle faisait de l'aubergine.

« Oups... »Murmura-t-elle.

xxxXXXxxx

Len regarda l'horloge et soupira. 11:30. La Saint-Valentin était presque terminée, et sauf par Miku, il n'avait pas reçu une seule boîte de chocolats. Redoutant ce que Rin l'inciterait à faire, il regretta d'avoir fait ce pari en premier lieu. Rin peut être sa meilleure amie et ils étaient si proches, ils étaient comme des jumeaux, mais il était bien conscient des capacités de son esprit tordu. Leur espièglerie était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun, bien que Len était souvent la victime de Rin.

Il entendit Rin entrer dans la pièce. _Sans se retourner, _dit-il tristement. « Tu pourrais aussi bien me dire quoi faire maintenant. On dirait que ma cause est assez désespérée, de toute façon. »

« En-en fait... Je dois te demander quelque chose... » Dit-elle, son ton d'habitude fâcheusement confiant fut remplacé par timide. C'était si étrange venant d'elle, Len regarda immédiatement derrière lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un spectacle étrange en effet : Rin, le visage rouge, tenait une petite boîte et le regarda... Nerveux.

Avant, il était temps de lui demander ce qui se passait, elle eu le réflexe de lui jeter la boîte au visage, en criant « ACCEPTES-LES ! »

Len se prit la boîte dans le front, et tomba en arrière sur son lit. Il lui fallut un moment pour traiter ce qui était dans la petite boîte posée, sans précédent, sur sa poitrine. Il la ramassa et regarda le couvercle en or brillant, avec un mot écrit sur celui-ci : Len. À l'intérieur, quatre petits chocolats ronds. « Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il, son processus de réflexion lente en raison de la lésion cérébrale récente.

« Des chocolats faits maison... Une confession d'a-d'amour... » Bégaya Rin, cachant son visage sous une frange blonde.

Len jeta un regard aux chocolats, à la jeune fille debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, et continua sa réflexion. Soudain, il sursauta. « TU ? M-m'as donné des chocolats... ? »

« Beau travail, baka. Tu viens juste de comprendre ça ? » Elle roula des yeux, rougissant encore.

« Ça signifie donc que tu... Moi... A-aime... ? » Continua-t-il, en pointant sa poitrine puis la sienne avec un doigt fragile.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de rire. « Tu es plutôt lent, ce soir, Lenny-kun. »

« Attends... Ça signifie que j'ai gagné le pari ? » Réalisa-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, soulevant un sourcil. « Alors... Pourquoi as-tu fait le pari en première ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Elle gloussa angéliquement. « C'était tellement amusant à regarder, tu étais malheureux toute la journée. » Len faillit encore tomber. _Elle est vraiment méchante... _Pensa-t-il. _Mais... Elle m'aime... Et je..._

Alors que Len pensa à cette nouvelle révélation, Rin regarda l'horloge. « Il est 11h52, Len... Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux que je fasse avant que le pari ne devienne obsolète. »

« Hey ! » S'opposa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas une des règles ! »

« 11h53 » Dit-elle, l'ignorant.

« Très bien ! Hum... » Il essaya de penser à quelque chose qu'il allait lui faire faire. Il regarda ses yeux le questionnant, ses lèvres disposées en une petite moue, la rougeur persistante sur ses joues. Il semblait n'y avoir qu'une seule chose à la quelle il pouvait penser pour le moment.

« Et pourquoi pas un b-baiser ? » Bégaya-t-il hésitant. Elle sourit méchamment, elle attendait ça clairement. Elle se dirigea vers lui sur le lit et, juste avant que l'horloge ne s'arrête sur le douze, elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Le visage de Len tourna au rouge vif, et tous les mots qui subsistaient dans son esprit disparurent, le laissant complètement sans voix. Elle lui sourit, le rouge de retour sur ses joues. « Ça, c'était pour le pari » Commença-t-elle, « Mais ça... » Elle se pencha en avant de telle sorte que son nez toucha le sien. « J'allais le faire de toute façon. » Elle colla doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le flot de chaleur à travers le corps de Len emporta toutes ses ambitions. Ses mains entourèrent Rin et l'attirèrent contre lui, jusqu'à que les deux tombèrent sur le lit. Un nouveau sentiment étrange circulait entre eux, accélérant leur rythme cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se dégager.

Len regarda le visage rougit au dessus de lui, et enleva doucement la mèche de cheveux du visage de Rin avec ses doigts. Elle lui sourit.

« Ah » Dit-elle, se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose. « J'ai un aveu à te faire. »

« Un autre ? » Dit Len en rigolant.

Elle roula des yeux. « Non, en fait... La raison pour laquelle tu ne reçois pas de chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin... » S'arrêta-t-elle, l'air embarrassé.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que les filles voulaient en réalité me donner des chocolats ? Dis-moi ! » Exigea-t-il, assis anxieusement.

Rin rigola. « En fait, la moitié des filles à l'école a voulu te donner des chocolats . Mais je me suis assurée qu'elles connaissaient bien leurs places en classe. »

Len haleta. _Rin avait effrayé toutes les filles ! C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de confession ou autre !_ Réalisa-t-il. Cependant, savoir ça ne l'a pas mit en colère, bien au contraire. Il trouva sa jalousie protectrice incroyablement adorables.

« Tu es méchante ! » S'écria-t-il en riant. Elle gloussa, et c'était tellement adorable que Len ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Pourtant, ça me fait t'aimer d'autant plus » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se degagea. Rin le poussa en arrière, scellant leurs lèvres dans un autre long et doux baiser.

Ce fut le plus merveilleux Jour de la Saint-Valentin de leur vie.

THE END

* * *

><p>Coucou, mes petits lecteurs ! Comment ça va bien ?<p>

Je suis désolée pour le retard, beaucoup de boulot... X.X Enfin bref, la routine, quoi !

_**Pakuu-chan :**_ J'aime bien :) c'est tout mignon ^^ Par contre, je pense que tu devrai faire plus attention à l'orthographe et la syntaxe, car on a parfois du mal à comprendre certaines tournures de phrase.

Réponse : Merci. D'accord, je ferais plus attention... Un grand merci à Sakagami Hina pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic.

A bientôt, pour une nouvelle traduction !


End file.
